


hold on

by irrationalqueer



Series: advent 2020 [6]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/pseuds/irrationalqueer
Summary: They might be taking this one day at a time, but Dani knows those days are numbered and she’s selfish, wanting as many of those smiles directed at her as she can get.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: advent 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035507
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	hold on

It’s not a lie - she really did find the plant on the street. 

She doesn’t have the knack for this like Jamie does; she can keep plants alive just fine, but bringing them back from the edge is all Jamie. She’s a little bit magic, Dani thinks, has thought ever since she’d walked into that kitchen and stole all of the air from her lungs without even really looking at her. 

Their home is full of plants they’ve saved together - things Dani just manages to find, things she buys at a discount. Jamie jokes about broken things making their way to Dani and maybe she’s right, but Dani thinks it’s more likely that they’re drawn to Jamie herself. Dani’s just the vehicle, and she’s fine with that. She’s a broken thing too, after all, and Jamie never stops trying to make her feel like she’s whole. So she brings home all of the dying plants she finds, just because she knows that when Jamie brings them back to life it’ll bring a smile to her face. They might be taking this one day at a time, but Dani knows those days are numbered and she’s selfish, wanting as many of those smiles directed at her as she can get. 

She finds the plant on the street, and she finds the ring in a pawn shop, and she just - thinks she and Jamie still make a good team. She stares at the ring for a while and the man behind the counter stares at her in that way that men do. It’s delicate gold, and maybe Jamie’ll appreciate it, the symbolism of it. They’re more than friends, more than lovers. They’ve been more since the day Jamie promised to keep her company, one day at a time for as long as they can. She knows this ring belongs on Jamie’s finger the way Jamie’s hand belongs in hers, the way they fit together like puzzle pieces, on the sofa and in their bed and in their lives. She dumps the majority of the dirt out, tangles the ring into the roots where Jamie will find it; she knows she’ll immediately start with the basics. She always starts with the basics - she can go from zero to one hundred as quickly as she needs to, but she always starts at zero. 

Dani brings the plant home and she sees the naked affection in Jamie’s eyes as she takes it from her, so fond even still of the way Dani believes in her ability to fix things and make them grow. She makes her way to the stove to salvage whatever they’re having for dinner, holding her breath as she hears Jamie tip the pot out to look at the roots, just like she knew she would. She hears the soft gasp, and she turns. 

They hold each other close, and when Dani closes her eyes she sees a faceless spectre but here, now in front of her, she sees the woman she loves, her wife in everything but name, and she vows to hold on to this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to morgan who said “consider this a prompt” while we yelled about bly manor, hope it was worth the wait lmao
> 
> on tumblr @ irrationalqueer.


End file.
